GOING BACK TO FORKS
by lin2502
Summary: Edward was the brainy kid bullied in school, but then he left suddenly, what will happen when he returns 4 years later, will he still be bullied or will he get his own back
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

From being a baby Edward had been way ahead of all the other kids he was reading books at 2yrs not baby books but books like Treasure island and Peter pan at 3yrs he knew his times tables backwards at 4yrs, he could listen to any music and repeat it note perfect on the piano or guitar, he was the nerdy kid all the others hated, so he stuck to his books.  
When he was 8 yrs he was already doing school work 13yr olds were doing and acing that, what ever he studied he came top in,  
His parents told him he had to do some sports to get to know the other kids, but he knew he could run faster than them he'd timed himself but he didn't want them to know that, he'd only get bullied again, Mike Newton being the main bully the others just followed like sheep,

Being thin and pale from too much reading indoors and self-conscious he went on to the pitch perhaps he could fake it he thought, he didn't like sports he didn't want them to know he was good at them not good at just one sport but a whole rounder  
As soon as he was on the pitch it started the teasing the pushing the sneering he stood on the side all lesson with his arms wrapped round himself  
They never told him again he had to do sports  
As the years went on he became invisible they left him alone he went from being a pale thin child to being a pale thin teenager he was top in every class even though he was 4 years younger than the pupils he studied with,  
At 14 he left for college he didn't tell anyone where he was going he had no friends to tell he just left no one noticed him missing for a month all the teachers knew but his parents didn't want the pupils to know where he'd gone they were lots of rumours going round none were true

Edward was happy at college they all treated him like a little brother he excelled in everything even sports, he was now at 18 ready to graduate college but first he had to graduate high school so he had to go back to his old school  
Sitting in the headmasters office he groaned "can't I take the exam here"  
"you have to attend high school for at least 6 months before you graduate"  
"and which idiot brought that rule in" he said  
the head master smiled he was used to Edwards choice of words now he also knew if he was to be put into a exam with him Edward would come out top in any subject you could name  
"your parents have opened the old house up for you in Forks you start at the school in 4 days start of mid-term"  
Edward leaned back in the chair "ok ok see you in 6 months"

Walking across the grounds Emmett and Jasper came bounding over they were 4 yrs older than him all 3 were on the football team Edward was the Captain  
"where you off to" Jasper asked looking puzzled at the speed Edward was going and the look on his face  
"I'm leaving you"  
"what expelled" Emmett teased  
"got to go graduate high school can't graduate from here till I do that, I'll be gone 6 months don't do anything stupid while I'm gone Emmett"  
"we'll come and see you end of term"  
"I really hated that school"  
"You've changed a bit since you left that school filled out a lot from the young lad that walked into our dorm"  
"one for the ladies now" Jasper teased  
He smiled he'd filled out to 6ft 3 inch broadened out a lot with the football and track he tried to fit in with his studies,  
Bronze hair that did what it wanted and green eyes all the girls seemed to love  
They helped him pack his car and he set off it was about a 4hr drive so he drove for 2 hrs then pulled into a petrol station to fill up grab a sandwich and rest for 30 minutes then he was off again

It was 4.00 when he reached Forks it hasn't changed a bit he thought, still as shitty as ever  
Unpacking the car he dumped everything in the hall and went to look in the fridge it was fully stocked so was the freezer so someone was here to check on him


	2. Chapter 2

i own nothing except the story everything else is down to SM

Taking everything into his old room he looked round nothing had been touched since he left 4 yrs ago  
Smiling to himself he looked through the cupboards and drawers even the clothes he'd left were still folded neatly  
"God mother you could have got rid of these" he said out loud  
"And why would I do that" turning he saw his mother standing in the doorway 2 strides and he was hugging her  
"they won't fit any more why are you hanging on to them"  
"I know I'm silly but you're my baby"  
"I thought you were Boston anyway"  
"I was I came back to see you"  
He sat on his bed "ok not buying it what's happened"  
she laughed "I told your dad that wouldn't work on you too clever for your own good"  
"where you moving to this time"  
"Europe"  
"Europe cool free holidays how long you here for"  
"till tomorrow sorry love this has been a mad rush to get ready we wanted to get you settled before we went"  
"You know me mom I'll be fine just give me a book and a pizza and i'm happy how long are you in Europe for"  
"about a year London first then Spain but we'll ring you and let you know the details, you need to register at school tomorrow and you'll start Monday ok"  
"fine stop worrying"  
"you had a hard time there last time"  
"I was 14 and 4ft 4inch pale thin and sickly looking I think I've changed a bit in 4yrs don't you"  
"Yes you have my beautiful boy" she touched his cheek

Having a whole night with his mum was a bonus he didn't see her that often and the home cooked meal went down well. Next morning he dropped her off at the airport and headed back to Forks to register

Walking into the school was strange after 4 yrs but nothing had changed that much picking up his schedule from admin he stood a minute to get his bearings then set off to the car park  
"Edward is that you" he turned towards the voice  
"hi" he said waving it was Mrs Cope his old teacher  
"I heard you were coming back to see us"  
"I've got to graduate from here before I can graduate college so I've got no choice"  
"you're ready to graduate college now"  
"later this year yes"  
"you back in your old class"  
He looked down at the papers he'd been given  
"looks like it that's going to be fun I guess I'll see you Monday"  
"wouldn't miss it now I've seen you" she said chuckling as she walked away.

He didn't do much over the weekend except move bedrooms the bed in his old room was way too small for him now so he moved into the main bedroom it also had a en suite better for him seeing he slept in the nude

Monday morning he drove into the car park the students used, parked his car and went to see the coach to see if he could train with the team while he was at Forks  
The coach looked at him "do I know you, you seem familiar"  
"Edward Cullen sir yes you know me" Edward handed him the letter and medical report from the college and walked away "could you let me know by the end of the day please"

This is going to be good he thought as he went into the class room all his old classmates were still there in the same seats as they were the day he left 1 new girl who sat on her own and by the way the other girls kept pushing into her desk she was it this year the girl the bullies targeted  
All eyes turned to him as he shook hands with the teacher giving him the letters he'd brought with him he sat where the teacher told him  
Who's that they were all whispering, the teacher scanned the letters and looked at Edward over his glasses  
It was then the coach decided to make an appearance opening the door he signalled Edward to come out I've read the letter and the medical report I don't see a problem, the gyms open to you whenever you want Mike Newton will tell you when practice is"  
"ok thanks sir"  
"got to say though you've filled out a lot since we last saw you"  
"just a bit sir" "and your Captain of your college team"  
"yes sir"  
"and you excel in track and field"  
"yes sir" when did they find all this out you stood on the side lines here"  
"oh I could do it here I just didn't want to, too much bullying and jealousy here"  
"ok get back to class"

Going back into the classroom he noticed some of the new girls books on the floor he bent to pick them up  
"it's a waste of time" she said "they'll only knock them off again"  
"then I'll pick them back up again" he said smiling at her and he went and sat back down  
When the lesson ended Edward went over to Mike Newton, Mike had been one of the main people that had terrorised him when he was younger he was also the Captain of Forks football team  
Edward towered over him by a good 8 inches  
"could you let me have a practice schedule please "he asked  
"why" Mike snapped back  
"because I want one" was all Edward said and walked away  
He set quite a stir with the girls as he strode down the corridor in his trade mark black jeans and t-shirt and black hoody all the girls were instantly in love but the only one he stopped for was the new girl who was picking up her books again  
"told you" she whispered  
"You going to the canteen" he asked  
"yes but you mentioned football you can't be with me if your on the team"  
"I'm not on this team I'm just want to train with them"  
"you should be ok then I'm just the cheer leader punch bag this term so we might get on ok, I'm Bella it's nice to meet you"  
He smirked at the group at the back of Bella, some of the team some cheer leaders and some hangers on "Edward" he said "Edward Cullen" and walked away with Bella towards the canteen  
"so how long have you been here at this fantastic school"  
"6 weeks start of term why are you here if you dislike it so much"  
"I used to come here when I was younger but left 4yrs ago but I've got to graduate from here before I can graduate from college later this year"  
"You're at college how old are you"  
"18 here let me show you" he took her to a picture on the canteen wall and pointed himself out as well as some of their class mates  
Standing back looking at him up and down "no that's you"  
"changed a bit do you think that was taken the month before I left here"  
"you went from that to" she looked him up and down "this all I can say is roll on college"  
"so Bella what's your story" he said when they got back to the table  
"Mum and dad divorced mums got remarried didn't want to travel round with them new husband Pete plays baseball"  
"So you came to live with your dad"  
"easiest option, he's Police chief here Charlie Swan"  
"that explains it then why your not in with the jocks daddies the law"  
"you're a jock"  
He shook his head "no football second in my book I love reading and math anything to get the grey cells working" he said tapping his head  
"Cullen" someone shouted  
"Newton" Edward said without turning Bella looked wary  
Edward never made a move Mike was used to people going to him not him going to them and he wasn't pleased when Edward never moved  
Bella looked over at Mike  
"he's coming over"  
"he's got to the coach as told him to and I'm done being his punch bag that was 4yrs ago times change" Mike threw a paper on the table  
"thank you" Edward said  
"where've you been for the last 4yrs in a mental home" his followers laughed  
"college Mike where've you been"  
"oh yeh which college"  
"Dartmouth where are you going next year Mike"  
"Brown"  
"well what a coincidence when I graduate from Dartmouth later this year I'm having a 2year break before I go to study extra subjects at Harvard their keeping a place open for me looks like we'll be seeing each other a bit more, I'm teaching English and math to the new students at Brown for 2years"  
"you're only 18"  
"but I'm 6 years in front of you in education so I can Mike you should be extra nice to me while I'm here or you might flunk one or both, You've got a sports scholarship right, so you've got to get above a certain grade to carry on to the next year better start cramming now"  
Edward stood up and held his hand out to Bella. Has he passed Mike he bent down and whispered to him so only the 3 of them could hear  
"tell your bitches to leave off Bella she's my friend and I protect my friends" Edward and Bella left the canteen on there way to the next lesson,  
"Thank you" she said  
"No problem I can't stand bullies" Edward looked at the practice schedule as they walked  
"have you got transport"  
"no"  
"I've got training for an hour to night but if you want to wait I'll give you a lift"  
"ok thanks I can do my home work while I wait"

Edward liked Bella a lot he could talk to her she was more like him than any of the others,  
After practice he went looking for her but she didn't come so he went to the library, there she was head in a book "Bella" he whispered "you ready" "oops sorry I get lost in books"


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own the characters SM does (i wish)

chapter 3 edited

Edward took her home every night and picked her up every morning they met at break times and at dinner time but it never got any closer than the occasional hand holding, Angela and Ben started sitting with them as well and they went out a few times as a foursome, but they were friends that's all, as much as Bella wanted it Edward didn't seem interested

Sitting on the wall in the car park waiting for him to finish practice one Friday afternoon Bella was in no hurry her dad was on the night shift so she didn't have to make dinner and she liked the quite times she had after school sometimes she'd go watch Edward in the gym or on the field but she usually waited next to the car as soon as he went to get changed  
She heard the car locks as he walked out of the school and she jumped off the wall,  
"So Mr mystery man I've been wondering what do you do in Dartmouth for entertainment"  
"Not a lot why"  
"You never talk about it"  
"Nothing to talk about"  
"How about a game of question and answers"  
"Why" he said putting his kit in the car  
"Why not I want to know more about Mr Edward Cullen"  
"I've told you all there is to know"  
"you've told me what you want me to know there is a difference, you gonna play or not"  
They got in the car turning and to her he grinned that grin the he knew made her blush  
"Ok I'm game fire away"  
"Favourite colour"  
"Blue what's yours"  
"Depends what mood I'm in today black I think,"  
"Your in a black mood why"  
"just things"  
"Not a colour anyway try again  
"Yellow today then, ...What do you want in life"  
"To be happy and earn enough money to live on, ...My turn"  
"Would you ever leave Forks and go off on your own"  
"God yes in the right circumstances... would you ever come back to Forks when you leave in what ….5 months"  
"Yes to visit my parents, they still have a house here"  
"Have You got any friends in Dartmouth"  
"Lots but the main ones are Emmett and Jasper and their girlfriends Alice and Rose, their coming to visit in a couple of weeks but there's the rest of the team and in other classes... Is your dad home,... and that's not one of the questions"  
"No he's on night shift won't be in now while about 12 tomorrow afternoon"  
"Come on then lets go get coffee and a burger I'm starving,... whose turn is it"  
"Yours"  
"Ok did you have any friends at your last school"  
"A few a couple I chat to on face book but no one I'd really miss if I never saw them again"  
"that's very sad"  
"I know but it's life"  
"They drove to McDonalds drive through and sat in the car while they ate"  
"Whose turn" Edward said  
"Mine I think, ...yeh friends,.. sad,... yeh mine,…. what do you miss about Dartmouth"  
"Everything friends teachers dorm everything it's been my home for 4 years" ..."you"  
"Nothing but I do miss the sun",…. "do you miss your parents"  
"Not as much as I used to guess it's part of growing up I guess, how about you,… you miss your mum"  
"Now and again miss the girl talk most I think,"… "you got a girl back there"  
He put his head on one side "why" smiling he thought where's this going,  
"just asking that's all"  
"No… had one but we split about a year ago,… you"  
"No not enough hours in the day liked my books too much"  
He laughed  
"Why do you wear black all the time,"  
"I just like it, why the clothes 3 sizes too big,"  
"Comfort"  
"He shook his head you're hiding" ...and i'd love to find out whats under all those clothes he thought to himself  
"No I'm not"  
"Yes you are…but have it your way, if you wear something that fits tomorrow I'll wear blue"  
"What"  
"I'll wear blue jeans and a blue t shirt if you wear something that fits"  
"I don't think I've got anything that fits"  
"Find something and hair down please instead of this," he waved his arms "whatever it is"  
She scowled at him "ok deal,... why'd you split"  
"we didn't want the same things... are we finished now"  
"For now"  
"You sure" he said smiling  
"Yes why" he looked down at her because Miss Swan you're Fishing he thought and i kinda like it

He shrugged "no reason" looking over at her he started the car  
"Going home now"  
"Got to I've got find something that fits"  
"It'll be fine just find a belt I'll pick you in the morning"

Bella dashed upstairs something that fits she thought as she emptied her wardrobe and found a carrier bag at the back she remembered the jeans her mother had sent her, trying them on she was surprised that they fit the ankle boots she'd bought last year and never wore looked good as well, finding a pink spaghetti strapped top and her grey hoody she laid them out on the bed they match she thought, wishing she'd never started this in the first place it was to try to find out about him not the other way round.

Showered dressed and hair dried the next morning she heard the familiar peep outside she looked out of the window and true to his word he had on blue jeans blue t-shirt and a grey hoody  
He was stood with his arms folded leaning against the car  
Taking a deep breath she gathered her books and stepped outside  
"Wow Bella Swan beautiful before, but unbelievable now, turn round lets have a good look"  
"Edward"  
"What! I'm a male what can I say"  
Opening the door for her he grinned "nice ass too"  
"I'll go get changed" she threatened  
"Accept the compliment Bella you look beautiful"

Shutting his locker Edward turned towards his class  
"what's with the blue" Ben said"I've never seen you in blue"  
"A compromise I wear blue Bella wears something that fits"  
"Yeh right that'll be the day" Ben said laughing  
"You'll see" Edward nodded towards Bella's locker,  
"That's Bella" Ben whispered "nice ass"  
"Now that's what I told her and she threatened to get changed"  
"Are you two together as in together"  
Edward shook his head "no and no…..not yet…. maybe soon who knows"  
"Don't take too long she's attracting attention now"  
"The way they've treated her I don't think so"  
Ben nodded to Bella "look" he said  
Edward looked round the corridor at all male eyes on Bella  
"Shit what have I started now" he said passing his books to Ben  
"put them back for me" and he grabbed Bella's hand  
"You were saying" Ben shouted after them shaking his head  
"Edward where are we going"  
"You want to play hooky today"  
"Why" she said scowling  
"Because me in my great wisdom as opened up a can of worms and I need to put a lid on it"  
He pulled her round the corner and leaning her against the wall putting a hand each side of her  
"Questions and answers right," she nodded


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer only the story is mine everything else belongs to SM and her wonderful imagination

Chapter 4 It's about time

"What did you really want to ask me yesterday"  
She shook her head  
He scratched his head Bella "I won't no can't touch you until you say, please ask me baby" he said putting his forehead on hers  
He's never been this close before he smells so good she thought putting her hands on his chest  
"Edward" she said looking up at him  
"Bella you wanted to ask me something yesterday please ask me now"  
She shook her head "no I'm not going to make a fool of myself" she said trying to push him away  
Lifting her chin he brushed his lips on hers "please ask me"  
Licking her lips slowly his eyes met hers and she looked down at his lips  
"Is that an invitation" he whispered  
"Yes"  
Her arms went round his neck as she pulled him down to her he ran his tongue over her lips and she gave him entry and his arms went round her pulling her into the kiss  
"Do you want to stay or ditch" he said kissing her neck his breathing was getting heavier coming back round to her mouth he claimed it again sending this kiss deeper  
"Bella stay or ditch"  
Trying to breath and gather her thoughts  
"What's brought all this on the clothes"  
"God no Bella I've wanted you since I picked your damn books up on day one but everything in my life goes flying by too fast I wanted to take it slow to make sure you were ok with it to make sure you wanted me as much as I wanted you"  
"You mean we've wasted 5 whole weeks I could really thump you right now Edward"  
"Did you just stamp you foot I thought only toddlers did that" he said grinning  
"Ditch Edward ditch"  
He pulled her towards the car, within 15 minutes it was Edwards drive  
he went and got 2 beers out of the fridge  
"About earlier," Bella said  
"Mmm about earlier" he repeated  
He took a long drink and walked into the living room Bella followed  
"Do you want to talk about what happened today Bella"  
"Not really I know what happened you banged your head and had a black out or I banged my head and this is an alternate reality"  
He patted the seat next to him  
"that's what you think is it"  
"No other explanation really is they"  
Turning to her he lifted her chin kissing her "you smell so amazing Bella you don't know how hard its been for me to keep my hands off you to have you so near but afraid to touch you in case it frightened you away"  
"You know I've never been with anyone before"  
Nuzzling her neck he groaned  
"I know and you don't have to today I've told you taking it slow"  
"I don't want to take it slow, I want to know what I've been missing, I want you in the shower, in the bed, here, in the car, everywhere I want to make up for lost time but"  
"That sounds like a mighty big but to me"  
"Edward I'm a virgin and I want you to be my first and then I want you for as long as you want me but don't mess me about"  
He could feel the electric building up between them the tension sexual tension and if he didn't stop and breath he would loose control closing his eyes he took deep breaths to calm down, he wanted her so bad but it had to be on her terms he had got to be able to back off if she said no.  
He put his finger to her lips "shh"  
Standing up he held his hand out "come on we'll go upstairs, take it slow and see what happens"  
She was nervous and scared and he could feel her shaking, when they got to the top of the stairs he turned to her  
"You don't have to do this you know we can go and have a old fashioned grope in the living room"  
He didn't think he'd be able to control himself if she opted for the grope so that might mean a cold shower first  
"She giggled I've never done that either"  
"See something else to look forward to"  
He led her into the bedroom she stopped just inside the door  
"Do you want to go back down stairs"  
"No" she said shaking her head  
Kissing her he picked her up and carried her to the bed  
"You can say stop whenever you want and we'll stop"  
"That'll be very frustrating for you"  
"That doesn't matter I can always have a cold shower this is about what you want"  
He lay next to her and just held her, leaning up on one elbow she watched him his eyes shut one arm round her the other arm under over his eyes  
"Stop watching me"  
"Why"  
"It's rude"  
He grinned showing perfect white teeth she'd never noticed that before his face, hair, smell his eyes god those beautiful green eyes his t-shirt tight over his body in all the right places  
"Your perfect" she whispered "why do you want to be with me"  
Taking his arm from off his eyes and looking down at her  
"What"  
"Your perfect why would you, you should be with Tanya or Lauren"  
"stop with the perfect and why would I want be with them shallow mindless creatures they are, give them a mirror and it's like giving a kitten a ball of wool it'll keep them happy for hours. You on the other hand chocolate brown eyes hair the falls in ripples all down you back just like a waterfall, cheeks that blush way too easily, you just fit nicely under my arm and perfect tight little ass"  
He pulled her on top of him and squeezed her  
"See there's that blush"  
Moving to sit astride him she sat up and watch him  
"Your doing it again"  
"Sorry I can't help it it's so distracting even when you don't shave you're still perfect"  
"Bella stop it with the perfect"  
"Sorry beauty is in the eye of the beholder and I'm the beholder"  
He rolled her over so he was astride her putting her arms above her head and held them there looking down on her he licked his lips letting her know what he was going to do he put her arms round his neck and covered her tightening her grip around his neck they kissed not coming up for air till they had to then went back into the kiss  
His hand moved to her top and he rubbed her breasts through her top he groaned  
"No bra why did I not notice that"  
His hand went up her top and he rubbed her nipples her back rose as she pushed them into his hand  
His hand went between her legs and he rubbed her through her jeans then sat up pulling his t-shirt off and pulled hers over her head  
Laying back down next to her he took her nipples in his mouth and sucked nipping slightly it sent shock waves through her body and she shuddered he stopped and looked at her "ok"  
"I just wasn't expecting that"  
"There's a lots of feelings you'll get but we'll take it easy ok"  
she nodded then thought What sort of feelings  
Unfastening her jeans he slipped his hand in and moved in circles round her clit and dipped his finger in her to get the wetness  
"Bella he whispered your ready for me do you want to do this I want you to tell me"  
"I need you Edward I need you now I ache for you inside me"  
He chuckled and pulled her panties off with her jeans taking his own off and putting a condom on he put the pillow under her hips and threw the rest on the floor opening her legs and gently pushing them wider, he longed to taste her but he'd leave that for another day  
She could feel his erection against her and a panic set in  
Sh sh he whispered "just say the word and we'll stop" he kissed her neck and along her jaw till he got to her lips and ran his tongue along her lip and she opened giving him entry at the same time he entered her slowly and she groaned pushing a bit further he felt her tighten  
He knew he had to take it slow with her he was above average when it came to that department, being bigger than a lot of the others when the girls came into the showers after a match they always flocked round him, at first he'd be like the others any thing for a good time but after a while it got boring. Bella was different for a start a virgin first one he'd ever come across so sweet but feisty and at the moment she was his and he didn't want that to change any time soon  
"Relax sweetheart relax and breath"  
She chuckled  
Pulling out, and pushing back in he ground into her a little bit further every time, her legs went round his hips and she held him as he moved faster she threw her head back and dug her fingers in his back as she climaxed he felt her tighten round him and release and he could feel her throbbing as they came together  
"oh god" she said as she wiggled her hips so he thrust a couple more times as she climaxed again  
Holding her he rolled off her pulling her on top holding her tight,  
Looking up she kissed his neck then she sat up, putting his hands under his head his eyes locked on hers trying to gage how she felt  
"What" she said  
"Nothing just wondering how you felt"  
"All fucked up at the moment I think"  
He grinned and hooked his hand round her neck pulling her down kissing her  
She felt him twitch inside her and he smirked  
"Natural reaction sorry" he said as he sat up lifting her off him dropping the discarded condom on the floor  
Want a shower he said putting his boxers on she following him into the bathroom he turned the shower on and she stepped in grabbing the top of his boxers she dragged him in with her  
"Bella the condoms are in the bedroom"  
"I'm on the pill"  
"Since when"  
"Doc put me on it last year to stop pms and pains"  
"And you tell me this now"  
"Mmm surprise" she said grinning  
He growled and lifted her hitching her legs around his waist and kissed her deeper than he'd ever done before pushing inside her he groaned and buried his face in her neck  
"That feels so good baby remind me to thank your doctor"

She came out of the bathroom wrapped in a big fluffy towel and retrieved her panties he threw her one of his t-shirts  
Someone banged on the door  
"Come on you two schools out an we've got pizza"  
"It's Ben and Angela I'll let them in" he said pulling his jeans on  
He opened the door still buttoning his jeans up they followed him into the kitchen and he got 4 beers out of the fridge and he sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen Angela watched his every move Ben glanced at her  
"Do me a favour Edward put a shirt or something on your making my girlfriend drool"  
Bella came in and threw him a t-shirt  
"So it's a yes and yes now" he said grinning at Edward  
"Yes and yes" he replied with a smirk  
"it's about time"  
"Is this secret boy talk Angela said cos if it is were going in the living room which ways that I don't want to get lost with all the doors you have in this place"  
Bella pointed to the big double doors that led to the living room  
"Wow you have a piano that your mums" Angela shouted  
"No its mine"  
"You play the piano of course he does stupid question really" she said sighing  
The boys followed them into the living room  
Looks like they've finished with the boys secret code and she scowled at Ben


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bella looked at the time I'm going to ring my dad tell him where I am"  
There's a phone in the kitchen  
He answered the phone on the 3rd ring "hi dad I'm with Angela Ben and Edward at Edwards"  
"It's about time" Charlie said  
"What do you mean"  
"Well I could see it 3 weeks ago that you'd get together you're both a bit slow"  
"What"  
"Come on Bella" he laughed "I'll see you tomorrow sometime"  
Edward came up behind her as she hung up shaking her head and laughing  
"Something wrong" he said putting his arms round her  
"No it's just he expected this 3 weeks ago and he'll see me tomorrow sometime"  
Edward held her tight it seems we are the last to know, you go and help Angela"  
"Help do what"  
"Make room Ben wants to get the old wii out, …and send him in here he can help me"  
"Help you do what"  
He grinned "if I know my mum she's left me some more beer somewhere down in the cellar I think do you want beer or wine"  
"Started on beer I'll finish on beer thank you"

Ben was jumping up and down Ah,Ah I've found something that "Cullen's not good at "  
"Ben its only dance party" Angela said "everybody's crap at that"  
"that's not the point," he said pointing at Edward "he is crap at it"  
"What time is it" Angela said looking round for a clock  
"1.00" Edward answered looking at the clock in the kitchen  
"You can crash here if you want neither of you can drive you're a bit pissed, and it's a long walk there's a phone in the kitchen to ring and tell your parents where you are shouldn't tell them how much you've had to drink though"  
Angela looked at Ben dancing about trying to keep up with the dance party  
"I'll ring them" she said trying to stand up but fell back down again  
"Send a text" Bella said "you don't have to talk then"  
"Good idea I can do that from here"  
"Ok enough dancing put something else" on Bella said  
Ben looked through the discs and put another music one on, and picked the plastic guitar up  
Edward shook his head  
"You've lost Ben" he said smirking  
"What why" then he looked over at the piano and the guitar leaning against it  
Ben flopped in a chair defeated  
"I'm tired" Bella said  
"Me too" Angela said put her head on Bella's shoulder  
"I'll show you to your room" he looked over at Ben laid in the chair trying to play the guitar  
"I'll make sure he makes it upstairs"  
Edward took Bella's hand  
I'll be up a bit and kissed her on the top of the head and opening a door after his room  
Bathroom your room he said opening the door opposite the bathroom  
Thanks Edward waken us up in the morning it's last day of term  
"I've got get him up here yet"

Sitting in the kitchen with Ben, Edward put a coffee in front of Ben  
"If she's up there waiting for you to perform you better drink this"  
"Your right with a bit of luck she'll wait till morning"  
Ben took a drink "what you going to do in 4 ½ months when you go back to Dartmouth it's going to break her heart"  
"We'll sort something out I hope I've only got to go back for graduation then I've got the summer off then Brown for 2yrs teaching"  
"You weren't kidding Mike about that"  
"No I am teaching for 2yrs there I know Mike thinks I was kidding and I know he's in my class I got all the info on the pupils e mailed to me yesterday morning I'm going to have to let them know there's some bad history between us, come on you going up or are you going on the wii again"  
"Going up"  
"We'll sort this lot out tomorrow"

Locking the doors and turning lights off they went upstairs and Edward showed Ben where Angela was  
And he went in and got in next to Bella she sighed as he snuggled up to her  
"Your naked" he said  
"Just for you" she whispered smiling sleepily  
"Think we'll wait while morning though we're both beat"  
She wriggled her butt into his groin and he held her tighter  
"Sleep"

When the fingers on the clock were at 7.00 Bella leaned up on her elbow and traced from his throat down to his waist and the V down to hid groin he grabbed her hand  
"don't tickle"  
Her hand continued down and went to his boxers slipping under the waste band she took hold of him and rubbed him  
"You're getting very brave little girl" he said opening one eye  
rolling over his knee went between her legs forcing them apart holding her hands above her head he rubbed his erection up and down her  
"Your nice and wet baby" he said grinning and entered her so fast it took her breath putting his weight on his elbows he cupped her face kissing her  
"Come for me baby" he whispered rubbing her while he thrust deeper  
" Edward" she said throwing her head back and her body went limp as she climaxed round him as soon as she tightened around him he came and relaxed, laying there for a couple of minutes then getting out of bed he pulled the covers off her "Come on sexy get up"

"Can't I've got nothing to wear"  
He threw her a pair of his boxers and her jeans  
"A top" she said  
"Hang on" he said smiling putting jeans on as he went and bumping into Angela on the way out  
"Oops sorry" he said catching her before she fell  
Ben came out of their bedroom "you always seem to be fastening your trousers"  
Edward grinned what can I say "I've awakened a sex maniac"  
"I heard that Cullen" Bella yelled "and I can't smell coffee yet"  
"Hang on I'm getting you a top" and he went into the next room Ben followed him in  
"Who is this room"  
"Mine a long time ago it's a bit like a time warp it's exactly as I left it over 4 yrs ago"  
"Wow cool look at all this stuff "  
He looked round the room "you were working on this 4yrs ago we haven't touched this yet in school" he looked at the black board in the corner at the math problem Edward saw him looking  
"Can you work it out" Ben shook his head  
"Let me take this to Bella" he said taking a white t-shirt out of a drawer but Bella was stood at the back of them wrapped in a big towel he gave her the shirt and she stood looking at the board picking the chalk up she finished the math off at the bottom and walked out they both watched her go  
Ben looked at Edward "well" he said "is it right" Edward nodded  
"Wow who knew" he said shaking his head  
Edward went back in the bedroom "Bella" she put her head round the bathroom door  
"What"  
"How did you know that"  
"That was easy!"  
"We're you in an advanced math class in your other school"  
"Yeh but they don't have one here well not one that I could do anyway Forks was filled up with jocks trying to get a good grade they were tutoring them the coach said girls didn't need advanced math to get married and have babies"  
"Did he really" Edward said "we'll see about that"  
"Come on I need coffee and don't cause waves"  
"Now would I cause waves"  
"Yes were did you get the t-shirt from"  
"It's was mine when I was 13 sorry I didn't wear a bra" he said nodding at her nipples standing out  
"It's when I get near you she whispered" I'll put my hoody on  
"Don't blame me"  
"Well don't blame me when you've got to adjust yourself "  
"Ok fair point"  
They followed the smell of coffee  
"Nice one Angela" Bella said perching on a stool

As they got out of the car Edwards mobile rang and he wandered off with it arguing with someone at the other end 2 minutes later he was on the phone again this went on for over an hour 3 times in the lesson Edward would hold his finger up and the teacher would wait till he'd finished after the second call the teacher held his hand out for the phone Edward shook his head,  
"No chance" he said and the teacher handed him the chalk to continue what he was doing on the board Edward took it just as his mobile went again standing up he looked at the board corrected a couple of things and filled in the answer the teacher just stared at him and threw his arms in the air "sorry" Edward said sitting back down 10 minutes later the coach stormed in and pulled out 4 of the football team and glared at Edward  
At break Edward headed off to the gym when he got back he was smiling  
"What have you done"  
"Nothing" he lifted her up to sit her on the wall and stood in front of her and she pulled him closer so she could hook her legs round him to keep him anchored to her grabbing her hair he pulled her head back and kissed her  
"You taste good baby"  
"Mmm so do you want to ditch again"  
"Can't they want me in the gym soon you've got a free period haven't you"  
"Only got last 2 this afternoon why"  
"You can come with me then"

" brains leave the natives alone" Edward turned  
"Emmett" he said lifting Bella off the wall  
"you know that position works better without the clothes barrier and what's with the blue you've changed boy I like it"  
"I thought you were coming up next week"  
"We thought we'd surprise you"  
"We" Edward said looking round  
"did you think he could get far without your other side kick"  
"Jaz and if you two are here where's the girls"  
"They saw some shops"  
Jaz edged closer to them and he sniffed they don't need advise from you Em they smell all sexed up already  
"Jasper as got heightened senses especially smell and emotions" Edward explained "a bit freaky"  
"This is Bella guys my other half"  
"Other half interesting" Emmett said  
"Hi Bella….brains other half "they both said  
"This is perfect fancy a bit of fun and get practice as well"  
"Sure why not" "Emmett said  
Edward explained what had been going on  
"I've trained with them but not played played with them and I've been in the gym with them some not bad others want knocking down a peg or two"  
"Ok lead the way"  
They all made there way to the gym where the coach turned when they all walked through the doors  
"Mr Cullen glad you could join us"  
" I don't have to prove anything these do, this is Emmett and Jasper both on the team at Dartmouth and my wingmen for want of a better word, Emmett known for his strength Jasper know for his speed both have 3 major league teams arguing who gets them and you all know me, your first problem is getting through me so suit up boys and on the field were going to give you a look into the training you'll get at your chosen colleges….. if you get in"  
Mike laughed "easy" he said Edward shook his head and glanced at Emmett  
Emmett nodded  
"Will you never learn the way to get targeted is to make smart arsed comments to the opposite team"  
Jaz walked over to him and sniffed  
"I smell fear" he said grinning and circling him then walked back to stand with Edward  
"Bella put my books in the locker please and see if you can see a tall leggy blonde Rose and a dark haired pixie Alice and bring them to the field please"  
Bella put the books away and went outside to look for Rose and Alice she followed the whistles and shouts and saw them walking in the main gate "Rose and Alice" she asked  
"Yep" Alice announced  
"And you are" Rose asked  
"Bella Edwards girlfriend you've got to come with me their on the field"  
"Of course they are" Rose said  
According to them their going to have fun and teach a few lessons  
"Can we just rewind" Alice said  
"Rewind" Bella repeated  
"Edwards girlfriend as in brains girlfriend"  
"If that's what you call Edward yes"  
"Sorry" Rose said Alice's in shock "he's had all the girls on campus chasing him for the last year since Kate did the dirty on him when she graduated he's just brushed them all off"  
"He did get his own back though but he'll tell you about that when he's ready"  
"Ok lead the way", they got to the field and sat on the side lines and after an hour of Edward, Emmett, and Jasper taking it in turns to take charge of the training only 4 of the team were left standing, the 3 friends took there helmets off and walked over to the girls,  
"10 minutes boys the we'll take 6 of you on"  
Bella past him a bottle of water he drank half of it and tipped the rest over his head as usual  
"Hi pixie aren't we talking" he said turning to look down at her  
"I'm just wondering who you are"  
"Don't be like that pixie" he said laughing  
"This is not the moody brains that left us where as he gone"  
"10 minutes are up" Emmett shouted  
"Come boys decided who's the 6" Jasper shouted  
By this time it was dinner break at the school and everybody had come out to see what was going off.  
They ran back on the field  
"They've done this before haven't they Bella said"  
"Yep its all part of the training to them a break from normal training"  
"Do they ever loose"  
Alice and Rose looked at each other  
"No I don't think they have Jasper did it with a dislocated shoulder once" Alice said  
"I think Emmett had a broken wrist or was that Edward I can't remember but they'll be after Edward today you know that he knows that's why he's in the middle of the them"  
"Look, look" Alice shouted "cheer leaders"  
"Hooray cheer leaders" Rose and Bella said together and started laughing  
It was a walk over really the 6 team members didn't stand a chance even  
Bella was watching the other team when they were all walking off and saw Mike talking to 3 of the team members and they walked round to where Edward was picking his helmet up and they pounced on him Jasper and Emmet were there straight away pulling them off Bella jumped down and Rose thought she was going to Edward but she went over to Mike him on the shoulder when he took his helmet off and punched him in the face he was in complete shock even more when she followed with another punch feeling someone pick her up and move her away she turned to a grinning Emmett  
"He's ok he's ok he's picked a feisty one I'll give him that, go over to him he might have a thick lip" WHAT she shouted trying to get away from Emmett  
"If you hadn't got me I'd have kicked him in the balls," Mike automatically covered his bits with his hands and breathed a sigh of relief

Edward was sat on the bench, head in his hands when she went over  
"Did you just punch him"  
Yes twice and I think I've broke my hand but I'm not letting him know that, I saw him tell them to get you" he hooked his hand round her neck and kissed her flinching at the pain from the swollen lip, Alice came over with ice from the canteen for Edwards lip,  
"break you two" she said giving Bella the ice  
Tanya walked over to them "can we have some of the ice for Mike"  
"yes if you fetch some" Alice said waving her away "we don't help bad sports and cheats"  
Edward looked up at Tanya "tell them all to be in the advance classroom in 30 minutes ALL of them"

The coach followed Edward into the changing rooms  
"Why do you want then in the advanced classroom"  
"There going to have a math test I might make it advanced math I don't know yet"  
"Why would you do that"  
"Because you decided that because they are failing in school work they can take over the advanced room while the people it was built for have to go without"  
"15 of the team in here and I'll get 5 of the ones that should be advance class in to do it as well"

15 players arrived but not Mike, Edward looked at the coach  
"Get him in here now he's the captain for gods sake he should be the first in"  
"He's injured"  
He got a bloody nose when he was hit by a 5ft 4inch girl the damn coward fetch him, how many have took this test before".. all the team put there hands up  
"How many got a b+ or higher"  
"About 6 put there hands up"  
"Out you've got a reprieve" they was a sigh of relief as they left  
Mike walked in cotton wool up his nose and a black eye  
"Sit" Edward said looking at Mike, "most of you will be going to Brown in the fall and even though Mike doesn't believe me I will be your teacher for math and English for 2 years at least, maybe more, you will be having a test like this one once ever 3 months, Mrs Cope the coach and Mr Sims will be In the room with you I will not touch the test papers they will give me the results"  
"I'll wait for you in the canteen" he said to Bella

All 5 of the advance class were in the canteen within 10minutes  
Edward was nowhere to be seen so Bella went to the lockers to get the things she needed  
And she over heard Edwards 4 friends talking  
She's a nice diversion for him can't see it lasting past the fall though he'll be at Brown for 2 maybe 3 years,  
was all she heard she dropped the books and ran out of the back doors straight across the car park and into the woods that surrounded the school, Surly he wouldn't do that would he just use her as a diversion while he was in Forks then ditch her, she couldn't understand herself why he wanted to be with her, she had no idea where she was going just wanting to get away from Edward and his friends to think


	6. Chapter 6

sorry this is chapter 6 not 7 as it says

Chapter 6

Edward came out of the admin office and saw the books on the floor he looked round and saw Tyler  
"You seen Bella"  
"She went that way in a hurry headed for the woods"  
Jasper came through the door saw the look on Edwards face and sighed  
"Sorry she must have heard us talking"  
"What the hell did you say that made her run"  
"We were saying she was diversion for you but we couldn't see it lasting past fall"  
"Jaz you don't know what she went through at this school if she thinks I'm messing her about,"… he ran his hand though his hair "here take the car I'll meet you back at the house can you remember how to get to it"  
"Want me to come with you I'll be able to smell her easy"  
Edward looked at him  
"She smells of you ….this is more than a fling or diversion then"  
"Much more Jaz much more"

Edward could see which way Bella had gone as soon as he entered the woods and within 10 minutes he could see her sitting against a tree walking up to her he squatted down in front of her  
"Bella"  
"Go away how could I be so stupid to believe you, trust me to fall for a pretty face"  
"I haven't had a chance to speak to them to tell them how I feel about you"  
"And how do you feel"  
"Can I come and sit next to you"  
She nodded, Edward edged over and leaned against the tree with her  
"Come here" he said putting his arm round her  
"I don't want to be a diversion while you're here I don't want to be your entertainment"  
"And your not, well you are but not how you mean"  
"In 4 ½ months you will be gone"  
"But only to graduate I go back for the last game then graduate I'll be back here for the summer"  
"Then you're at Brown for 2 years then at Harvard"  
"Where are you going to college"  
"Community didn't want to go off on my own or with the in crowd"  
"How about going to Brown with me"  
"No way you'll be my teacher I have a hard time keeping my hands off you now"  
"It could be fun though"

Spots of rain made their way through the trees they both looked up and sighed  
"Great now were going to get soaked" Bella stood up  
"Jaz has the car as well "  
"If we make it to the road maybe we can get a lift"  
"If we get to the road I have my mobile, I can't get a signal from here" Edward said putting the phone back in his pocket  
They started walking the denseness of the trees stopped the rain for so long but they were soon soaking wet  
"Well how do you feel you never answered me" Bella said nervously she wanted him to reassure her to tell her they'd be fine  
"It's hard to explain I feel like I need to be with you I find it very hard to stay away from you I don't know what it is I've never felt like this before", he stopped and pulled her close  
"Don't run from me Bella because I will find you"  
"I hope you're not becoming the stalker boy friend"  
"That depends if you run again i will never hurt you Bella"

After walking about a mile they was a break in the trees the rain was unbelievable,  
And there was still no signal on the phone  
"come on someone we know might pass us", as soon as they got to the road a familiar car pulled up  
Jaz looked at Bella  
"Sorry we didn't mean anything wrong Bella"  
"Don't worry sorted for now but lots more to talk about don't look so guilty Jaz"  
They both got in the back seat "I don't think I've ever been in the back seat of my own car before" Edward said  
"stop being sarcastic do you want to drive" Jaz said "turning round"  
"No you're fine can you turn that heater up please" Bella said shivering into Edwards shoulder  
They pulling up outside the house the door opened and out dashed Alice throwing her arms round Bella  
"We're so sorry Bella it's just that we care about this big idiot and the college puts a lot of pressure on him it's nice that he's hitched up with you we just didn't realize how serious you both are"  
"Alice it's ok we'll work it out don't worry"  
"Oh and a policeman brought you this bag and a letter and said ring your dad"  
"Alice take a breath"Edward said shaking his head  
"There's a phone in the bedroom make some coffee Alice please I'll come and get it in a minute"  
Alice nodded and floated off to the kitchen  
"Using a officer of the law as a messenger dad I'm shocked What's up"  
"Have you opened the letter"  
"No not yet why"  
"It's from me and your mother"  
She opened the letter and pulled out a pre payment bank card  
"There's 3000 on it to get rigged out clothes and books ect"  
"I don't want this Dad you don;t have to do this"  
"no we don't but you're our only daughter and we want to, now let me talk to Edward"  
"He wants to talk to you" she said pass the phone over looking puzzled  
He kissed her as he took the phone off her  
"Go get a shower get those wet clothes off"

"Hi" Chief Swan "no don't worry we got caught in the rain she's fine "  
That was all Bella heard as she went and stood in the shower leaving her wet clothes on the bathroom floor she felt Edward step into the shower and put his arms round her  
"That feels good baby to have you in my arms again  
"What did my dad want"  
He chuckled "he threatened to shoot me if I hurt you"  
"What"  
"He's only protecting you I can't blame him for that"  
He turned her round "I love you Miss Swan"  
Pulling away from him "Edward your covered in bruisers"  
"They'll fade don't worry we get them after every game and don't change the subject"  
They stood in the shower just holding each other  
He past her a towel and she tiptoed across the wet bathroom floor

"We need to talk" Bella said sitting on the bed  
"I know we do but later," Bella scooted across the bed and pulled him backwards and kissing him on the lips upside down then going down to his ear "I love you" she whispered he pulled her round to him kissing her  
"Come on we'll carry on this conversation later"

Down stairs Emmett and Jasper were having a race on the wii and Angela and Ben turned up with some of the books that had got left behind  
"We sent for 2 takeaways we didn't know what you wanted Emmett said looking over his shoulder"  
"YES shouted Jasper punching the air"  
"Rematch I was talking to Brains" Emmett shouted  
"I'll ring and double the order" Edward said picking up he phone

Over the next few days Bella and Edward talked about college and what they should do they spoke to Charlie and Edward rang Brown college to see what they said.

Back in school Edward got the results of the test he'd set the football team 3 of them had failed and he asked them if they wanted any help out of school time, Mike was one of them and at first he said no but about a week later he went and asked for help and over the next few weeks Edward and Mike decided they would never be the closest of friend's but at least they weren't enemies now.  
Bella had moved into Edwards house and the weeks started going too fast for both of them

2 Weeks to graduation  
Having no set lessons they slept in late Edward had to be at training and in the gym later that day he still had the last match of the season the last time he would be captain of the team

Jasper had took over as captain while he was gone but the team needed the 3 of them back together if it was going to be a near certain win  
"I'm going to miss you" Bella said watching him as he moved round the room  
"It's only for a few days you'll be fine"  
He held her a bit tighter than usual  
"Come on my turn for breakfast are you coming to training with me or staying here"  
"I'm coming with you I need to get something from admin"

Edward went to get changed ready for training,  
Bella had rung the coach earlier to meet her at admin  
"So do you think we can organize that I'll contact the others and get things going at the other end"  
The coach smiled "that's a brilliant idea I'll not mention anything yet though less risk of him finding out"  
They both spoke to the head master who thought it was a great idea

Walking on to the pitch with the bottle of water she usually took for him and the energy drink he always had she was all smiles he was sat on the bench and held his hand out for the drink  
"why the smiles"  
"You look so damn sexy"  
"What all sweaty and muddy"  
"Only thing that upsets me is how you got all sweaty with a load of men not in bed with me"  
He shook his head and grinned "you're teasing little girl be careful"  
"You get home, In two hours I'll be home for another exercise session"  
"what in the gym again"  
"not unless you've moved it to the bedroom" he said grinning at her  
He stood up she leaned up and kissed him pulling at his bottom lip  
He moaned "Bella" he sighed spinning her round and hit her backside as she walked away bending to whisper in her ear  
"Get ready little girl I'm going to make you sore tonight for teasing"  
"Promises, promises" she said walking away  
He took 2 steps towards her and she started to run and laughing  
"CULLEN leave your woman alone and get back here" coach shouted


	7. Chapter 7 (sorry about the mix up)

2 hours later Edward drove up to the house  
Damn he thought Charlie's here  
Walking into the kitchen Bella put a beer in front of him  
"Hi Charlie"  
"I'm just asking Bella why she hasn't bought any clothes with the money we gave her"  
"Because she wears mine most of the time" he said grinning "t-shirt mine" he pulled the waist band of her sweatpants down "boxers mine"  
"Ok ok she said I'll go at the weekend I'll see if Angela wants to go she can drive"  
"You can dive" Edward said and put his car keys on the counter top  
"You'll trust me to drive your precious car"  
"No not really but if it means getting my boxers back I'll put up with it"  
Charlie laughed "ok I'm off you having the match on at the weekend"  
"Of course you coming round"  
"Ok if I bring a couple from the station"  
"No problem as long as they don't get on to me about having a beer"  
Charlie laughed "as long as you don't drive"  
"looks like I won't have the car anyway so no problem"

Charlie was getting in the car when he heard Bella scream  
"Edward no please I'm sorry" she shouted laughing at the same time  
"You really sound like your sorry"  
"I am please"  
"Miss Swan you're a tease and a tease during training I warned you"  
"I'm sorry"  
"You don't say sorry with a smile on your face"  
Charlie could hear Bella run up the stairs and they was another scream  
"Right direction Miss Swan" Edward said stalking after her.  
Charlie shook his head laughing should he be bothered that his only daughter was being stalked by a 6ft 3inch footballer,

He'd checked Edward out he knew all about him he was a genius the schools assessment not his, he was 6-8 yrs in front of his class mates in Forks only coming back to graduate, no criminal record apart from speeding and Charlie had made that go away although Edward didn't know that yet, the house they were in, had been bought off his parents only 4 weeks before for cash putting it in both his own and Bella's names but that's something Bella didn't know, he'd made a fortune on the stock market at 16yrs and he was the captain of Dartmouth football team that was the bit Charlie liked he also knew the teams that were after his two friends wanted him as well because the 3 were unstoppable when they played together.

It had gone quite in the house as he drove away'  
Edward had caught Bella at the top of the stairs put her over his shoulder with a sharp smack on her backside that made her scream again  
Throwing her on the bed he crawled up and hovered over her sitting back on his knees pulling the t-shirt over her head  
"Mine I think" he said smirking moving to the bottom of the bed pulling her sweats and the boxers off as he went  
He stood up and walked away  
"Edward please"  
He turned and grinned "that's what you did to me teaser you walked away"  
"I didn't strip you first"  
"No that was my bonus" and he grinned at her, moving to the bottom of the bed and getting hold of her legs pulling her down the bed  
He stripped off and kneeing at the bottom of the bed putting her legs over his shoulders he went straight to licking and sucking her she groaned as she felt herself building but he pulled away  
Letting her wait and going into build again  
"Come for me baby" he said putting 2 fingers inside her "come on baby" he felt her release round his fingers and went in licking and sucking building her again before she knew what was happening he was leaning over her as he entered her  
"Put your legs round me" he said as they kissed  
"See you taste so good he said speeding up I told you I was going to make you sore"  
He wasn't sure whether she'd heard him  
"Bella you ok"  
She nodded  
He came just after her and he went down on her again building her again giving himself time to be ready again  
Nipping her nipples as he went back up the bed she tensed and grabbed him and held on to him entering her again neither of them lasted long as they both came within minutes  
He rolled off her holding her and kissing her  
"You've sucked me dry baby are you sore"  
"Yes but feel so good"  
"You going to tease again"  
She grinned "defiantly"  
"You might not be able to walk" he said laughing

Edward was setting off on the Friday night after graduation he wanted to get a training session in with his team on the saturday  
On Thursday Bella had been upset all day "I'm never going to get sleep" you know that she said as she got into bed  
He chuckled and reached under the pillow pulling out a small square box which he put in between them turning on his side and resting on his elbow, she looked at him  
"What's this"  
"I want you to be my forever Bella" and he opened the box  
"Oh my god" she said "Edward," the ring was 1 diamond surrounded by 6 smaller diamonds  
The shoulders of the ring was 4 smaller diamonds going down each side  
"Bella" he started to look worried  
She leaned in and kissed him  
"Yes" she whispered and pulling her closer he deepened the kiss  
Putting the ring on her finger they made love for most of the night then went to sleep wrapped in each others arms

Next morning they had breakfast and got ready to go to the graduation  
They put the nasty yellow robes on  
"Of all the colours they could have they pick this disgusting colour" Angela said "it's just not my colour at all"  
Bella looked at her then realized she was mimicking Tanya and they both started laughing  
Bella pushed her hair away from her face Angela caught her hand  
"Bella what's this"  
Edward gave it me last night  
"O my god and you didn't ring me" she screamed throwing her arms round Bella's neck  
"We were a bit busy the rest of the night Ang"  
"Of course you were, silly me" she giggled  
Edward leaned forward "see you at the other end there doing it alphabetically" Angela hugged him  
"Erm thanks I think" he said looking confused  
Bella waved her hand at him  
"Right thanks Angela "My mouth is zipped I will not tell a soul unless you want me to please let me tell someone"

After the graduation they went for a meal at the lodge Bella hated the place but it was her dads favourite  
And Edward loved the steaks as well and he needed feeding up he had 4 hrs driving tonight  
They left Charlie telling everybody they'd got engaged,

Edward had packed already and he was setting off at 8 that way he got to Dartmouth at about 1.00/2.00  
Depending on traffic  
It was 6.00 and he dragged Bella upstairs  
"To keep us going till Wednesday" he said and he made love to her stroking every part of her body  
"I love you so much Baby"  
"I love you too I'm going to miss you they made love and held each other  
"I don't want you to go" she whispered  
"I know baby but I've got to" he said Throwing his bag in the car he kissed her and he drove away  
She went in the house tears rolling down her face  
10 minutes later Angela drove up  
"You ok Edward told me to come, you'll be ok he'll be back on Wednesday"  
"It's just we've not been apart really since we got together"

About an hour later 6-7 cars parked outside  
"Right now he's gone lets get things rolling" Angela looked confused as did the football team  
"Come in Bella said opening the door for them all to file in  
They all settled in the living room and the Bella started to tell them what was happening  
"Early Sunday morning I want you all and NO exceptions at the school at about 2 in the morning I think so we can make sure everybody's there"  
"Where are we going" Mike said  
"Dartmouth" Coach answered "Edward plays his last game for the college as captain so were going to support him if it wasn't for him a lot of you wouldn't have been able to go to your chosen colleges"  
"School's paid for the bus but we'll have to sleep on it for a couple of nights"  
"What about tickets to the game"  
"Emmett and Jasper have sorted that out"  
"So he doesn't know we'll be there"  
"He's no idea"  
"Cool" said Ben putting his arm round Angela  
"We don't make our selves known till the end he doesn't know Bella will be there"  
"don't forget your team t-shirts you can wear them under the Dartmouth shirts Emmett and Jaspers got you to wear to the match then take the top ones off straight after the match Emmett as told the cameras where to point when Edward see's us on the big TV that's when we show him Bella"  
They all nodded and hugged Bella

"BELLA what's in here its locked" Tyler shouted  
"No it's not you pull the handle up not down it's child proof because the pools through there as well and the hot tub"  
The rest of the team laughed  
"Ok ok" Tyler said "joke over"  
She went and opened the door to a full-sized gym Coach looked at her "you mean he did school work trained with us then went in the gym to work out with us"  
"And then he came back here and did another hour, 2 when Emmett and Jasper was here he knew he had that match on Sunday and he'd let training slack, he didn't have to he wasn't on a sports scholarship but some of his team mates were and had contracts with pro teams so he didn't want to let them down, now you know what you've got to look forward to work, work, work,  
The team wandered round the gym  
"This is expensive stuff" Mike commented  
"He can afford it" they all turned to see Charlie  
"Just wondered why all the team was here don't worry"  
"He can afford it" Mike asked  
"Yeh he made a killing on the stock market under his dads name and it's been gathering dust ever since, he got it when he turned 18"  
"How much"  
"I don't think he knows really because it's still rolling in he told me at last count 8 month ago 6 million  
Give or take his words not mine he bought this house off his parents and put it in his and Bella's names"  
"What"….. Bella said… "how do you know all this anyway"  
"We had a few chats oh and he gave me the garage keys to the inside door"  
"That's the back garage When did he give you these"  
"On his way out tonight"  
She went over to the door at the end of the gym and walked past the pool and hot tub to the door at the other end  
"How big is this house" Tyler said  
"Big" Bella said "there's another annex on the back it's used for guests"  
Unlocking the door they went in, a shiny new silver Volvo sat with in the middle of a garage,  
"Did you know about this dad" Bella said turning on her dad  
"Who do you think got all the papers sorted out and got it insured Edward hadn't got time"  
"Hoy" someone shouted "this roof opens on the pool"  
"It's in case we get a sunny day it's a family joke" she said still in shock  
"Come on boys get yourselves home"  
"I'm ok, Angela are you and Ben coming Sunday morning"  
"I'll let you know ok we'll see you tomorrow"

Charlie helped her lock up and she made him a coffee  
"You going to be ok here on your own Bells"  
"It's secure enough now I can always put the shutters down they put them down when the house is closed for any length of time"  
"What's happening on Sunday"  
"We're all going down to Dartmouth so if he rings you don't let on"


End file.
